The new cultivar, tested as FIO9623-43, is the progeny of a cross made by Shahrokh Khanizadeh ‘L'Acadie’1 and ‘Joliette’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,460). ‘L'Acadie’ is a June bearing strawberry cultivar (Fragaria×ananassa Duch.) bred for Eastern Central Canada and more specifically for Quebec growing conditions. ‘L'Acadie’ is noted for large, firm fruits, moderate resistance to leaf diseases, partial resistance to red stele (Phytophthora fragariae Hickman), and keeping quality of several days after picking or maturity in the field. ‘Joliette’ has high yields of large, moderately firm fruits and is resistant to leaf spot (Mycosphaerella fragariae Tul.) and to six North American eastern (NAE) races of red stele (Phytophthora fragariae Hickman).
The cross took place in 1993 in St-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Québec. The ‘Saint-Jean d'Orléans’ strawberry was asexually propagated by runners in L'Acadie, Québec and extensively tested at the same location, where it has been tested since 1997. Selection criteria included shelf life, yield, fruit size and color, and disease resistance. It was further tested in semi-commercial sites in Saint Laurent, Île d'Orléans, Québec, Canada and in Kent, UK. ‘Saint-Jean d'Orléans’ is now an established and stable cultivar.